Zwei Schniezel
Zwei Schniezel 'is a character based on Christian Magtiza's likeness. 'Summary The "Concealer of Light" is a member of the Info Tech Club of St. Bernard degli Uberti College and is the acting leader and Knight of Ashla Beaumont's Einherjar team. 'Personality' Zwei, unlike the Einherjar leaders before him, has a reserved nature. He is elegant in both his movement and in his manner of speech. He considers time as a commodity that should not be wasted, and acts swiftly and with focus during missions. His eloquent mannerism makes his teammates follow him without question, although they do tend to notice that him being a reserved type of individual, do make him look awkward or funny from time to time and may have trouble taking him seriously on some occassions. Zwei also has clumsiness, specially when he reverts back to his mortal form, giving him a kind of a fragile aura about him. He is usually silent and would not let out words unless spoken to, but when a conversation interests him, however, he would talk quite a lot and would indulge further, specially if it is in regard with the current mission at hand. He also has a sweet tooth, and would enjoy a couple of sweets during down-time. He would always look forward to a treat after a mission, and would even shed tears if his desert somehow gets dropped to the floor by accident or the taste is unfavorable for him. His self-consciousness is apparent as well. He would often check himself in the mirror whenever he can. If, during a battle, his enemy was able to put a wound to his face, he goes into a fit of rage and would put forth his full capability in punishing the unfortunate foe. His iron-clad will is one of his greatest assets. He would never back down to a fight, sharing a similar attribute to his fellow Einherjar leaders like Kentaru, Van and Sousuke, even in the face of uncertain victory. He is willing to sacrifice everything necessary in order to accomplish his team's goals, even if attaining conquest would mean his demise, he is willing to put his life in the line. 'Background Story' Zwei never really had a childhood that can be considered ordinary or innocent. He and his brother were trained to become weapons of quick death. The two brothers shared a close bond and the only friends they ever really had was one another. As they grew up they became more than just brothers, but comrades in arms. Zwei practiced a form of hand-to-hand combat aiming to crush bones and tear the flesh of his targets known as the'' Izuna Style''. His brother complimented this with a style that is meant to mime, exhaust and degrade his targets from within using a system similar to the Chinese's acupuncture ''practise, disrupting the natural blood flow of his targets, a fighting style known as the Kyusho Jutsu, a style meant to destroy his target's vulnerable internal organs. On Zwei's left palm rests a mysterious orb known by many of the people in his world as ''Minamoto's Pride derived from his master's name, Yoshitzune Minamoto, and is actually one of the latter's most prized possession. It was given to Zwei as a gift for being the greatest soldier within the ranks of the great SanRyu Dynasty. Upon Zwei's initiation as Minamoto's retainer, the orb was transplanted in his left palm and a contract was created between Zwei and the mysterious spirit residing within the orb, Kiora. Kiora is a noble fox spirit, and her abilities will be granted to whoever makes a contract with her, albeit that the person who is trying to tame her survives her soul merging with theirs. The contract is of blood, and thus, whoever is successful at taming her will be bound with her for all eternity, even after the contractee's death. In this case, with Zwei's successful binding with the orb, Kiora is now forever attached to him. The contract enabled Zwei to perform light bending abilities, but with deadly side effects. After a lengthy research and analysis by Minamoto's arcanic shintu priests, they came to a conclusion that Zwei needed a special type of material to be put close to the orb in his palm to manipulate it in a safer manner. Being the sole successful mortal to tame Kiora, Minamoto wanted to invest more on Zwei and so, he ordered a research on what material is best suited to limit the orb's deadly power. The shinto priests and arcanic mages was able to create a special type of gauntlet made from a rare metal named after Minamoto himself, "The Yoshitzune Alloy". The gauntlet is to be worn on the wrist on the arm that the orb is embued on and aid in manipulating the orb's power. Minamoto bestowed upon Zwei the gauntlet that he later named "Divine Wielder". With the Divine Wielder, Zwei was finally able to harness Kiora's power and made it his own. His symbiotic relationship with Kiora grew deeper, probably due to both of them now sharing their minds, their feelings and all the other good, and some, not so endearing memories they both have. This in turn, created a bond so strong between them, that Kiora would even give her full strength to Zwei in times of trouble. This power he receives from Kiora bestowed Zwei with abilities that far exceeds any warrior in his time, and this in turn made Zwei the force to be reckoned with. 'Einherjar Ressurection' 'Combat Efficiency' 'Arsenal' Category:Einherjars